Bukan yang Terkatakan
by chryssa
Summary: Tidakkah kau paham juga? Aku sudah mencoba mengetuk perasaanmu dengan perlahan. Tapi, kau masih juga mengunci pintumu dariku. Kise/Kuroko.


"_I've shouted __I love you __in my heart so many times,_

_but it always stops right there."_

_[Minori—UVERworld]_

* * *

Kise Ryouta tidak tahu, sejak kapan sepasang iris _azure _itu tampak lebih menarik dari apapun. Termasuk langit musim panas yang—sebenarnya—berwarna senada dengan sepasang kristal milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Sepasang mata itu seperti magnet yang mampu menyedot hampir seluruh atensinya, membuatnya terseret jauh ke dalamnya. Juga helai-helai rambut berwarna sama yang tampak lembut, hingga Ryouta ingin membenamkan jari-jarinya di sana—mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Lalu, bibirnya yang nyaris tak pernah menyuarakan tawa dan cukup puas dengan hanya mengulas senyum samar, seolah menggodanya untuk menyentuh labium itu dengan jari-jarinya—atau bahkan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Suara datar tanpa nada yang beresonansi dengan pendengarannya pun menjadi adiksi tersendiri untuknya.

Entah sejak kapan, bagi Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya bukan hanya rekan satu tim. Bukan pula mantan instruktur personalnya ketika dia baru bergabung dengan _Teiko Basketball Club. _Tapi, eksistensinya menjadi hal yang penting, untuk Ryouta.

Kise Ryouta mengerti. Hatinya tertambat sudah.

Perasaan itu tumbuh perlahan, namun menyebar dengan cepat. Menggerogoti dirinya, membuatnya selalu terpikat kepada sosok biru muda itu.

Namun, Ryouta cukup tahu diri; Tetsuya tidak pernah memandangnya, meski sepasang retinanya menatap presensi Ryouta. Lalu, sebentar menguap seperti fatamorgana. Bukan. Bukan pandang seperti itu yang Ryouta inginkan.

Dalam falset senja yang mengantar kepulangan mentari, Ryouta melihat senyum Tetsuya. Bukan untuknya. Tapi untuk remaja laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna laut yang sangat dikenalnya. Sang _ace Kiseki no Sedai—_Aomine Daiki.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ryouta tahu, tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya melintas dalam benak Tetsuya.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bukan yang Terkatakan**

[sebab, cinta menjadi rahasia ketika tangis bermula]

**© chryssa**

* * *

Bunyi friksi sepatu dengan lantai kayu yang menimbulkan decit bising, suara pantulan bola basket yang nyaris menulikan telinga, dan decak kagum beberapa orang yang tanpa sengaja menonton _one on one _antara dua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _itu menjadi pemanis tersendiri bagi gymansium pertama Teiko _Chuugakko._ Semantara tiga orang sisanya hanya tersungkur kelelahan di tepi lapangan, sesekali berbicara singkat. Sang kapten? Jangan tanya, mungkin dia sibuk dengan pion-pion _shogi_nya di ruangan kubikus yang lain.

Kise Ryouta membawa kakinya mengejar Aomine Daiki, berusaha merebut bola jingga terang itu dari tangan sang _power forward. _Tapi, gagal. Menyentuh benda bulat itu pun dia tak bisa. Mengabaikan Ryouta, Daiki mencetak satu angka lagi berkat _dunk _andalannya.

Berulang lagi. Daiki men_dribble _bola, Ryouta mengejar. Remaja laki-laki dengan surai biru tua itu menghindari setiap gerakan Ryouta, lalu satu angka lagi tercetak. Model pirang itu terengah, dalam setiap peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya dan tubuhnya yang terseduh. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi lututnya terasa nyeri—mungkin dia salah melakukan gerakan pemanasan tadi. Gerakannya juga tidak secepat biasanya.

"Sudah menyerah, Kise?" Daiki bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Aominecchi."

Kali ini giliran Ryouta menyerang, dipantulkannya bola jingga itu sambil berlari mendekati _ring. _Daiki menghalanginya dalam posisi defensif, Ryouta berhasil melewatinya. Lalu melompat sambil mendorong lengannya untuk memasukkan bola. Seketika lututnya bereaksi keras. Ryouta kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan suara derak yang cukup keras. Sementara bola _orange _itu terpantul pada tepian ring, gagal masuk.

"Kise!" Daiki mendekat ke arahnya. "Kakimu sakit?"

"Uh—tapi tidak apa-apa kok, Aominecchi," Ryouta berusaha berdiri, tapi limbung dan nyaris mencium lantai kembali jika Daiki tidak menarik lengannya.

Daiki menyeret si pirang ke tepi lapangan, "cih, merepotkan! Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau sakit."

Terduduk di bangku panjang, Ryouta menahan nyeri pada lututnya. Semantara Daiki pergi ke luar gymnasium untuk mencari Momoi. Uh, mungkin Aominecchi benar, harusnya dia tak usah memaksakan diri.

Ryouta sedikit terlonjak ketika sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh lutut kanannya yang luka. Menoleh, didapatinya kepala biru muda sedang mengompres kakinya dengan handuk basah.

"Eh—Kurokocchi?"

"Terlalu lama jika menunggu Momoi-_san," _Tetsuya bergumam, sedikit menimbulkan distraksi pada diri Ryouta. "Biar aku saja yang membalut kakimu, Kise-_kun."_

Jeda.

Tetsuya menyibukkan diri dengan perban di tangannya, membalut kaki Ryouta. Memang tidak serapi dan secepat pekerjaan Momoi, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada _taping_ yang Ryouta lakukan sendiri. Laki-laki pirang itu memandang dan mengingat wajah Tetsuya, ketika berkutat dengan perban. Lalu tersenyum diam-diam.

"Sudah selesai," suara _flat _Tetsuya membuat Ryouta mengalihkan sepasang kristal keemasannya, membawanya langsung pada sepasang manik _azure _milik Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi."

Dalam diam, Ryouta berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat dan mengenang setiap detil perhatian kecil yang diberikan Tetsuya untuknya.

* * *

Ada kalanya Ryouta berjalan pulang bersama Tetsuya, seusai latihan basket mereka. Tidak benar-benar berdua. Ryouta harus rela berbagi Kurokocchi dengan empat orang yang lain; Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Satsuki.

Kadang-kadang, mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup—bahkan sangat—lama di konbini, hanya karena Atsushi bingung memilih _snack_ rasa apa yang harus dia beli. Dan selalu berakhir dengan laki-laki ungu itu membeli semuanya. Lalu, dengan _popsicle _di tangan masing-masing, mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

Begitu seterusnya. Repetisi yang terjadi hampir setiap hari.

Jarang sekali Ryouta bisa berjalan berdua bersama Tetsuya. Namun, dalam lingkaran waktu yang sporadis, keinginan Ryouta terwujud juga. Ada kalanya dia bisa berjalan pulang bersama Tetsuya—hanya Tetsuya, tanpa empat penganggu lainnya. Dengan _popsicle _vanilla dalam genggaman si remaja biru muda—dari Ryouta, celoteh riang _small forward _pirang itu, Tetsuya yang menanggapinya dengan singkat—namun hangat, dan efoni langkah mereka.

"Kurokocchi," Ryouta mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya. Gumaman samar terdengar dan Ryouta mengerti jika Tetsuya mendengarkan. "Apakah kau pernah merasakan perasaan bodoh—seperti menyukai orang yang tidak pernah memandangmu?"

"Tidak," respon yang datar—seperti biasa. "Tapi, Kise-_kun, _kurasa mustahil gadis mana pun yang kau sukai tidak memandangmu."

"Ini bukan tentang seorang gadis," Ryouta menyela. "Aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan mengerti, Kurokocchi."

Tangkai _popsicle _yang masuk ke tempat sampah menjadi intro kalimat Tetsuya berikutnya, "aku memang tidak mengerti, Kise-_kun."_

_Tidakkah kau paham juga, Kurokocchi? Aku sudah mencoba mengetuk perasaanmu dengan perlahan. Tapi, kau masih juga mengunci pintumu dariku._

* * *

Di hari lain, ketika sang kapten mengumumkan pengunduran diri Kuroko Tetsuya, Ryouta merasa sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menghantamnya—keras. Kendati pun mereka hanya rekan satu tim dan mereka hanya bekerja sama dalam hitungan waktu yang tidak lama_, _ dia tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya—Kurokocchi_-nya_ tersayang.

Ketika dia bertandang ke kelas Tetsuya esok harinya, hanya gelengan kepala dan bahu yang terangkat menandakan ketidaktahuan teman-teman sekelas Tetsuya. Dalam futilitas usahanya berkeliling penjuru sekolah—demi menemukan Tetsuya, dia mengerti pemain bayangan itu lenyap sudah. Tampaknya, Kurokocchi-_nya _memang berniat memutus segala ikatannya pada _Kiseki no Sedai._

Ryouta hanya ingat, dia menganggap bahwa Aomine Daiki bertanggung jawab atas semuanya—atas kehilangan tim mereka terhadap Tetsuya. Daiki berhenti percaya kepada bayangannya. Daiki membuangnya, dengan begitu mudah. Sementara Ryouta mati-matian ingin mendapatkannnya (dalam artian lain, tentu saja).

Kemudian, di arena basket _outdoor _yang terik oleh matahari, dalam sisa-sisa emosinya Ryouta berusaha menghabisi Daiki dalam _one on one _mereka yang biasa—atau setidaknya Daiki menganggap _ini _pertandingan mereka yang biasa.

(Sebenarnya, Ryouta ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Daiki, hanya saja otaknya masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengajak pemuda dengan temperamen buruk itu berkelahi—atau justru dia yang akan diangkut dengan ambulans ketika pulang nanti.)

Dengan hasil yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Daiki meninggalkan Ryouta di lapangan yang tersiram matahari siang. Bersama dengan fatamorgana yang terpantul samar di aspal arena. Dalam peluhnya yang bertetesan di wajah, Ryouta tahu, ada cairan lain yang tercampur—likuid hangat yang pelan-pelan meluap keluar dari sudut matanya yang memerah. Awalnya satu tetes, kemudian dua, tiga, dan tak lagi terhitung.

"Kau brengsek, Aominecchi," Ryouta merapal tiga kata itu, seperti mantra.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak pengunduran diri Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta menangis. Entah untuk apa. Untuk kekalahannya terhadap Daiki, atau untuk Tetsuya yang pergi tanpa permisi dari kehidupannya.

Atau malah ... untuk jiwanya yang diam-diam meradang.

Dan begitulah, Kuroko Tetsuya; datang kepadanya tanpa diduga, mengisi lembaran hidupnya dengan jejak-jejak kenangan yang samar—namun manis, meski sebentar, kemudian menguap dan lenyap begitu saja tanpa sisa. Tanpa izin, tanpa permisi.

* * *

Pada upacara kelulusan Teiko _Chuugakko_, tidak ada yang tahu, Ryouta sengaja melepas kancing kedua jas seragam sekolah menengahnya (sebelum gadis mana pun, tepatnya, para penggemarnya di Teiko sempat memintanya dengan halus maupun secara paksa), untuk diberikan khusus kepada Tetsuya. Bahkan tim reguler Teiko, tidak tahu menahu soal itu—yang mereka tahu kancing jas seragam Ryouta habis sudah diperebutkan gadis-gadis itu. Benda itu, kini, masih tersimpan manis di laci meja belajarnya—untuk Tetsuya. Untuk reprensentasi fragmen-fragmen singkat kenangan yang ditinggalkan sang pemain bayangan untuknya. Dalam sebutir kancing baju, yang merangkum tiga tahun kenangan di sekolah menengah.

Saat Momoi Satsuki berkata dia ingin mendapatkan kancing kedua dari jas seragam milik Tetsu-_kun—_tapi itu mustahil, tentu saja. Orang yang bersangkutan bahkan sama sekali tidak tampak bayangannya. Diam-diam Ryouta ingin berkata, _"bukan hanya kau, Momoicchi. Tapi aku juga."_

Lama kemudian, setelah berbulan-bulan yang menyesakkan berlalu, Ryouta menemukan Tetsuya di sebuah sekolah kecil yang baru dibentuk tahun lalu, _Seirin Koukou. _Kise Ryouta tidak pernah berpikir, dia akan menemukan Tetsuya di sekolah yang bahkan belum pernah dia dengar namanya. Setelah sekian lama menghilang, pun tidak menampakkan diri di upacara kelulusan _Teiko Chugakko._

(Sebenarnya, Ryouta sedikit curiga, jika Tetsuya diam-diam datang ke upacara kelulusan mereka tetapi, tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya—seperti biasa.)

Ketika dia melihat senyum Tetsuya lagi, kali ini di bawah cahaya matahari musim semi yang berdifusi samar dengan birunya langit, sekali lagi bukan untuknya. Tapi, untuk remaja laki-laki beralis ganda itu, orang yang dipilih Tetsuya untuk menjadi cahayanya yang baru—Kagami Taiga.

Lalu, tatkala Ryouta mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya bergabung, menawarinya bermain basket bersama lagi dengan janji untuk tidak _membuang_nya seperti yang dilakukan Aomine Daiki (tentu saja dia tidak mengucapkannya dengan eksplisit). Kuroko Tetsuya hanya membungkuk, lalu menolaknya dengan sopan dan halus. Bahkan terlalu halus, hingga hatinya terasa tersayat.

"Terima kasih atas penawarannya, Kise-_kun. _Tapi maaf, aku harus menolaknya."

Sekali lagi, Ryouta mengerti. Kuroko Tetsuya memang tidak pernah memandang padanya. Bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Ryouta, yang awalnya merasa dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan mudah, kali ini harus belajar pada kenyataan. Terpaksa menelan kegetiran akan penolakan implisit oleh Kurokocchi.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, hari itu, seorang Kise Ryouta kembali menyerah pada air mata. Di beranda fatamorgana yang terbentuk oleh bayang-bayang sinar matahari.

* * *

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kise Ryouta absen dalam pertandingan-pertandingan Tetsuya. Dia selalu mengawasi, bersama ratusan entitas lain dari bangku penonton. Kadang berama Kasamatsu-_senpai, _atau teman-temannya di Kaijou_. _Pernah juga bersama Midorimacchi, atau bersama Momoicchi (sebenarnya dua orang terakhir hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka). Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang menganggap pemain bayangan yang nyaris tak terdeteksi presensinya jauh lebih menarik dari sembilan pemain sisanya.

Kadang-kadang, Ryouta iri terhadap siapa pun yang menjadi lawan Tetsuya dalam setiap pertandingan. Yang berhasil membuat mata Tetsuya berkilat penuh semangat yang seolah tak pernah surut. Membuat sepasang manik _azure _itu tampak lebih menarik—setidaknya bagi Ryouta. Lalu, benaknya berparadoks, bisakah dia—Kise Ryouta—membuat sepasang mata sewarna langit milik Kuroko Tetsuya berkilat dalam kesungguhan, seperti lawan Tetsuya yang lain.

Ryouta tahu, Tetsuya juga melihat pertandingannya. Memang tidak semuanya—jangan samakan Tetsuya dengannya. Tapi paling tidak Ryouta tahu, Kurokocchi masih peduli padanya. Pada _intermission _babak penyisihan _Inter High; _Kaijou melawan Touou, Ryouta kembali bertemu muka dengan pemuda biru muda itu di atap arena basket—entah murni ketidaksengajaan, atau memang Tetsuya sengaja mencarinya, Ryouta tak mau peduli. Lalu, perbincangan singkat namun meninggalkan jejak-jejak manis—setidaknya bagi Ryouta. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Ryouta; dia tahu Kurokocchi peduli padanya.

Paling tidak, ada setetes asa membasahi jiwanya yang kering. Meski hanya sedikit.

Pada pertandingan yang lain, ketika Kaijou melawan Fukuda, Ryouta dihadapkan pada pemuda _itu—_Haizaki Shougo. Salah satu mantan _starter _Teiko sebelum Ryouta bergabung. Saat pemain Kaijou dengan nomor punggung tujuh itu sudah mencapai limitnya, dengan peluh bercucuran, kakinya yang meradang karena dipaksa bekerja terlalu keras, dan Haizaki yang mendominasi lapangan. Tiba-tiba saja suara familiar itu kembali beresonansi dengan liang pendengarannya—dan Ryouta yakin dia tidak sedang berdelusi.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kise-_kun."_

Itu Kurokocchi. Dari sudut bangku penonton yang nyaris tak terlihat, pemain nomor sebelas Seirin itu berdiri, suaranya bergema dalam gymnasium itu. Tetsuya menginginkannya menang. Dan, Ryouta tahu, dia harus memenuhi janjinya.

Janjinya pada Kurokocchi (dan Kagami Taiga juga, sebenarnya) untuk kembali bertemu di arena pertandingan, untuk tidak kalah sebelum mereka bertemu di sisi lapangan yang berbeda sekali lagi.

(—dan tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali dirinya sendiri, ada sesuatu yang berdesir menyenangkan dalam diri Ryouta saat itu, ketika kata "percaya" meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan Tetsuya.)

* * *

Kagami Taiga mengoper bola pada Tetsuya. Kemudian tembakan terakhir dilakukan oleh sang pemain bayangan Seirin, dalam detik-detik penutup pertandingan antara tim asal Tokyo dan Kanagawa tersebut.

Bola jingga itu melambung—tidak terlalu tinggi, sebenarnya—kemudian meluncur masuk ke dalam _ring _tanpa bisa dicegah lagi_. _Tidak ada yang bereaksi cukup cepat atas katastropi pertandingan yang baru saja terjadi, setelah epitasio lambat dan aroma menegangkan yang melekat pekat sejak awal pertandingan.

Satu diferensiasi poin.

Sorak kemenangan menggempita dari bangku Seirin. Sosok-sosok berseragam putih-hitam menghambur ke arah Tetsuya—sang pahlawan lapangan, hari ini. Merangkul sang pemain bayangan dengan senyum merekah di wajah mereka yang berlumur peluh.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kaijou terpaksa menelan kekalahan mereka terhadap Seirin. Lalu, Ryouta dengan besar hati memberi selamat pada Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, dan seluruh anggota Seirin. Meski diam-diam setitik air mata mengintip dari sudut matanya.

"Kise-_kun, _meskipun aku memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku tetap tak bisa menghentikanmu," Tetsuya berkata padanya. Sebuah pengakuan—mungkin?

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? Pada akhirnya, kemenangan itu bukan milikku," begitu, Ryouta membalasnya. "Kita bertanding lagi, tahun depan. Selanjutnya, aku tak akan kalah."

Dia pernah mengucapkan hal serupa sebelumnya, tapi hanya terhambur dalam kesia-siaan. Toh, dia tetap saja kalah.

Bukan hanya kalah atas pertandingan ini. Tapi juga kalah atas perasaannya. Ketika senyum Tetsuya terkembang dalam rangkulan Taiga, Ryouta memutuskan untuk menyerah. Bunyi derak imajiner itu, pasti berasal dari hatinya.

Lalu, kristal bening yang sejak tadi menggantung di sudut matanya mengalir begitu saja. Untuk kegagalannya di pertandingan kedua mereka dengan Seirin dan juga perasaannya, yang tampaknya tak akan pernah tersampaikan untuk Kurokocchi.

* * *

_I knew from the beginning_

_That this would never be easy_

_But I had no idea I would get totally lost in this dream __(1)_

**.**

**.**

Ryouta sudah memutuskan, dia menyerah untuk mengejar Tetsuya. Dia berjanji akan memandang mantan mentornya itu _hanya_ sebagai teman sekaligus rival. Tidak ada suatu hal abstrak semacam rasa sayang yang berlebihan lagi untuknya.

Bukan bola matanya yang berkhianat, karena mencari-cari sosok pemilik wajah tanpa gurat-gurat perasaan yang dihiasi helai-helai biru muda, ketika dia menyaksikan rombongan orang dengan jersey putih berpadu hitam itu lewat di hadapannya pada setiap kompetisi basket antar SMU. Bukan jantungnya yang masih saja berdebur menyenangkan ketika pemain dengan nomor punggung sebelas itu menatap ke arahnya, melemparkan senyum samar—nyaris tak terlihat. Bukan pula desir aneh yang menguat dalam arterinya, ketika aroma samar Kuroko Tetsuya yang melekat di udara sampai pada indra penciumannya.

Salahkan janji konyolnya untuk membuang perasaannya terhadap Tetsuya. Pada akhirnya, Ryouta tetap tidak mampu melempar perasaan itu keluar dari jendela hatinya.

Ketika mereka kembali bertemu, bukan di arena pertandingan, bukan pula Ryouta yang sengaja menyusup ke sekolah Tetsuya. Tapi, di sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor _di pinggiran kota—entah murni kebetulan, atau ada unsur kesengajaan di sini—yang berujung Ryouta menemani Tetsuya berlatih.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang Kise-_kun_ lakukan di daerah sini?" Tetsuya meneguk air dari botol minumnya—latihan selama beberapa jam cukup membuatnya dehidrasi.

Ryouta bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang sedikit berkarat—di sebelah Tetsuya, "aku ada pemotretan di sekitar sini, sore nanti."

Botol minuman milik Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan matanya. Ryouta memandangnya, bingung. Tetsuya cepat-cepat berucap sebelum Ryouta bertanya, "untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi," Ryouta menerimanya, lalu tersenyum.

Lalu, jeda.

Sambil meneguk minumannya, Ryouta mencuri pandang ke arah Tetsuya. Dia masih sama—masih Kuroko Tetsuya yang dia kenal. Remaja laki-laki yang lebih banyak diam dan menolak menunjukkan perasaannya melalui gurat-gurat di wajah. Dan, perasaannya pun masih sama. Sama seperti ketika mereka masih tergabung dalam satu tim. Sama seperti waktu mereka berjalan pulang bersama dengan _popsicle _di tangan masing-masing. Sama seperti saat dia melihat Tetsuya tersenyum untuk Aomine Daiki—kemudian, Kagami Taiga. Sama seperti berbulan lalu ketika Tetsuya (dan timnya) mengalahkan Kaijou.

Ryouta bahkan baru menyadari, sisa-sisa aroma Tetsuya masih melekat pekat dalam dirinya. Dia sadar, berapa kali pun dia mencoba dia tetap tak bisa lari. Ryouta tidak bisa menghindar. Ketika dia berusaha melarikan diri, keputusasaan selalu membuatnya kembali terbentur pada kemustahilan.

"Kurokocchi," _small forward _itu sudah memutuskan, kali ini. "Kau tahu... aku menyukaimu."

Akhirnya, ada setitik kelegaan setelah kata itu terlontar keluar dari bibirnya. Entah bagaimana reaksi Tetsuya, dia tak lagi peduli. Dia lelah mengejar Tetsuya tanpa berhasil meraihnya. Dia tak mau lagi terombang-ambing dalam perasaannya—pada akhirnya dia tak bisa memutuskan apapun. Dia memang tidak sejujur Momoi Satsuki, yang bisa mengucapkan "aku suka Tetsu-_kun,_" secara eksplisit—bahkan ketika Tetsuya hanya menganggapnya sebagai mantan manajer klubnya. Setidaknya, kali ini dia berusaha jujur.

"Maaf, Kise-_kun..." _

Sudut matanya berputar gelisah. Memandang tanah berlapis aspal, seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik yang bisa dia lihat. Dia sudah menduga, akan jadi seperti ini. Hanya ada kurang dari satu persen kemungkinan Tetsuya memandangnya—dengan cara yang dia harapkan. Dia mengerti, betapa asing dirinya dalam pikiran Tetsuya, kontradik dengan betapa lekatnya presensi pemain bayangan itu dalam pikirannya.

Samar-samar, dia mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya dan permintaan maaf laki-laki biru muda itu lagi. Berusaha mengabaikannya, Ryouta menengadahkan kepala semampunya. Pandang matanya buram. Segera saja, becek oleh kristal bening yang dihasilkan oleh kelenjar lakrimal di dalam indra penglihatannya. Sosok Tetsuya yang memandangnya datar—seperti biasa—tampak kabur. Hanya saja, retinanya masih menangkap sorot iris biru mudanya tampak berbeda (dan Ryouta masih tidak bisa menerka makna sorotan mata secerah langit itu).

Ketika jari-jari pucat itu meraba sisi wajahnya, Ryouta tak lagi bisa menahan aliran air dari sudut mata keemasan itu. Eksistensi Tetsuya tampak seperti fatamorgana yang membuat sesuatu dalam diri Ryouta terasa lebih ngilu dari sebelumnya. Tak peduli berapa kali jemari putih itu mengenyahkan jejak air mata Ryouta, cairan bening itu tetap tidak berhenti mengalir. Sebagai ganti isak yang tidak terucap.

"Kau tidak berubah, Kise-_kun. _Dan kau tetap cengeng."

Dan, hal terakhir yang diinginkan Ryouta adalah mengizinkan hatinya terbawa sekali lagi oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Tak terpahamikah bagimu_

_Aku telah basah oleh hujan sore ini_

_Dan kau masih kunci pintumu dariku_

_Haruskah kuketuk lagi?_

_Atau maukah kau keluar bawakan payung untukku?_

_Atau bersama kita telanjang menikmati hujan sore ini.__(2)_

**おわり**

* * *

_(1)_ Kutipan terjemahan lirik lagu duetnya KiKuro, **Tsugi Au Hi Made. **Entah gimana ceritanya saya bisa masukin lirik lagu itu ke fic galau ini OTL

_(2)_ Kutipan puisi **Hujan Sore Ini**_, _karya **Agung Hima**.

Saya labil, gamang, dan galau waktu nulis ini. Semakin galau gara-gara kata-katanya Midorin soal Akashi di 203Q, mana ending chap itu digantung pula. Bener-bener gak sehat buat hati OTL.

Terma kasih sudah membaca, dan silahkan apresiasinya :)


End file.
